


untitled

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Ever After (1998)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn Battle, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the prompts: Ever After, Danielle de Barbarac/Prince Henry, chase, diplomacy, garden, haste for porn battle 15.</p></blockquote>





	untitled

He undresses her hurriedly, haste moving along their passion more than anything else in these little stolen moments before they have to return. Henry curses his station in life a lot less now that he has Danielle ruling by his side, but he does find himself wishing that their station in life was more relaxed in rules and propriety so that no one would bat an eyelash if they never came out of their rooms mere weeks after their holy matrimony.   
  
It’s just—he finds himself so distracted when he’s sitting next to her. It’s not that she does anything scandalous under the table—he wishes she would, but she’s always hyper-aware of his parents sitting across from them, she dare not move any way which might prove indiscreet. She does, however, hold his hand under the table and that, more than anything, is the impetus for him wanting to take her to bed. But their duty always takes precedence before any carnal pleasures. That does not mean that he can’t persuade her to take a walk with him in the gardens, though they almost never do make it outside, with his lips finding her mouth and her neck and chasing little kisses while also trying to walk upright.  
  
They don’t make it that far before Henry quickly looks for a dark corner and pushes Danielle up against its walls—or she could push him against the wall, he’s not picky either way, really, just as long as someone’s getting pushed none too gently against some kind of surface.  
  
He throws off her garments with an air of a practiced man who has done this more than once, and indeed the diplomacy talks have seen them hidden in the secret alcove of the castle several times already, and slides his fingers under her dress, fingering her clit to wetness. He brings her to her orgasm. And when she has breath still left in her, she kneels down and takes his cock in her mouth, and he finds himself coming in her mouth with just a few strokes.  
  
The wall also proves good for holding them up until they have to get dressed again, and wipe away any evidence of their passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: Ever After, Danielle de Barbarac/Prince Henry, chase, diplomacy, garden, haste for porn battle 15.


End file.
